Visions of Family, Living For The Future
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: Harry is tired of Dumbledore's manipulations. After having a vision, Harry and his two godfathers move to Forks, WA to get far away. Surprise pairings inside! Dumbles/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Umbridge/Bellatrix/Bella S. bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Categories: Harry Potter/Twilight

Pairings: Cullens/Harry/Pack, DM/BW, SB/RL

Bashings: Dumbles/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Umbridge/Bellatrix L./Bella S.

Important news:

* Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort) is good.

* This story starts at the beginning of 7th year, and Sirius and Cedric are both alive. Both instances will be explained in the first chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything Harry Potter or Twilight related. If I did, I'd be J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

A/N: Don't get mad at me! I'm sorry I haven't been writing, but I'm busy with Cosmetology school.  
You try going to college from 8:30 AM - 5:00 PM five days a week, and not get worn out.  
When I get home, all I want to do is read stories or watch movies. At least I'm writing now... :)  
I'm also writing a Warriors story, so they might or might not come out at the same time.

Thanks to the reviewers that have been patient with me.

**Update (2/27/14): I just started my LOA, leave of absence, so I will try to write more...**

**Update (5/30/14): I'm done with Cosmetology... RL is a pain right now. I hope you forgive me for  
the long absence... and the late updates. It's probably going to be late updates for a while...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Horrors at Hogwarts_  
_By: James Black_

_I'm sure we've all been wondering what's been happening at Hogwarts lately. Well, I spoke  
to some of the students about just that. The first person I spoke with was Harry Potter himself._

_JB: Thank you, Mr. Potter, for accepting this interview request._

_HP: No problem. I figured it was about time someone questioned what was going on at school._

_JB: First of all, what is life like as the Boy-Who-Lived? What is it like having everything you could  
possibly ever want? How many house-elves do you have?_

_HP: *makes a face* I hate that title. I never got what I wanted before I went to get my school  
things for first year. My relatives hated magic, and everything to do with magic, including me. When  
I went to Diagon Alley, I received my first friend, my owl, Hedwig. On the train, I met my first human  
friend, Ronald Weasley. I now have two house-elves, but I'll explain that later._

_JB: Okay. So, what happened in your first year? I heard you got on the Quiddich team that year!_

_HP: That's true! I'm the youngest Quiddich player in a Century! Neville Longbottom, also eleven at  
the time, fell off of his broom breaking his wrist and dropping the Remembral that his grandmother  
sent him. My rival, Draco Malfoy, took it and challenged me to fly after him to get it back. That was  
one of the best days of my life until then. Then there was a troll that a possessed teacher let in on Halloween.  
Ron and I fought it off to save a fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Later that year, the three of us saved  
the Sorcerer's Stone from the Dark Lord-possessed Quirrell._

_JB: You were in the Hospital Wing for a while, weren't you?_

_HP: Yes. Two or three days, in fact. I missed the last game of the year._

_JB: In short, what happened for the rest of your years at Hogwarts until now?_

_HP: Let's see... Second year, there was a baskilisk. Third year was pretty calm. Forth year, the Triwizard  
Tournament, a fake Mad-eye Moody, and the return of HIM. Fifth year, Madam Umbridge delighted in  
torturing the students with a blood quill. Sixth year, my godfather was finally declared free and innocent!_

_JB: Wow! That's quite a lot going on! How long was the baskilisk?_

_HP: The snake was well over sixty feet long!_

_JB: Oh, my! Well, thank you again for this interview._

_HP: You're welcome. If you ever need another interview, just let me know._

_JB: I will._

_Well, after that eye-opening interview, I then interviewed the second Hogwarts Champion, Mr. Cedric Diggory.  
I only had two questions for the former student._

_JB: Mr. Diggory, how did you survive the third task?_

_CD: Harry saved me. When we arrived at the cemetery, Harry quickly stunned me and made it look like  
I had broken my neck on the landing. I owe him my life._

_JB: That's good thinking on his part. And, I don't think Mr. Potter would want you to feel like you have to  
owe him like that. For my second and last question, What do you plan on doing for the rest of your life?_

_CD: Well, my fiancé, Nymphadora Tonks (we all call her Tonks, but I sometimes call her Nymph) and I are getting  
married next week. It's going to be a small gathering, just my family and hers plus a few others. I plan to open my  
own Quiddich shop, or play on a professional team, or both. I still have to talk it over with Tonks._

_JB: Well, I wish you all the luck in whatever you do. I also wish you and your future wife many long years together,  
and many children to come._

_CD: *laughs* Thanks._

_That's it, everyone! That's all the room I had for this story. See you next time, with even more honest news.  
_

_..._

_Close Call at the Ministry  
By: James Black_

_My dear readers, I had the pleasure of talking to Sirius Black. Mr. Black was accused of betraying his friends to  
You-Know-Who, blasting twelve muggles, and killing Peter Pettigrew. He was sent to Azkaban for twelve years  
without a trial! Now, who would send a man to Azkaban with no trial? Mr. Black had something very interesting  
to say about it._

_JB: Mr. Black, forgive me for asking, but will you please tell me what happened on the night the Potters were  
attacked?_

_SB: I had a bad feeling, so I went to check on Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't home, so I hurried over to James and  
Lily's house. The front door was blasted open, and James was lying dead in the living room. I couldn't believe it! I  
ran upstairs, and found Lily's body in the nursery. Severus Snape was holding her body, his best friend. We had  
settled our differences, although we had to pretend to still hate each other. Little Harry was watching us with those  
large green eyes of his, and a huge gash on his forehead. When I picked Harry up, Severus looked at me and said, 'Take  
him out of here.' Then he left. Hagrid came and tried to take Harry from me. Under Dumbledore's orders, he was to take  
Harry and go. Not thinking properly, I let Hagrid take my Godson. I had a rat to kill. I found Pettigrew, but before I could  
do anything, he accused me of getting the Potter's killed and he blew up the street, killing twelve muggles. He cut off a  
finger, and transformed into a rat to escape.  
_

_JB: Ah, and then the Aurors appeared to arrest you._

_SB: Yes. I was laughing, because it was absurd that the weakest of our group of friends betrayed us._

_JB: Please explain to our readers how you could go to Azkaban prison without a trial._

_SB: Well, all I know is that I was taken directly to Azkaban, and Dumbledore didn't even stick up for me! After all,  
it was **he** who suggested that Lily and James switch the secret-keeper to Pettigr..._

* * *

Harry shut the paper. He had read both of the most recent copies of 'Honest News,' written by James Black many times this summer. He smiled. Dumbledore thought that Harry was still the ignorant 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'. Boy, was he wrong! Harry thought back to every major thing that had happened since he started going to Hogwarts. He was so lost in thought, that he was surprised when the thoughts turned into a vision.

_Harry found himself in a small town. Looking around at all of the greenery, he saw a large white sign saying, "Welcome to Forks." Then the scenery changed to the parking lot of a school, showing five model-like teens. They all smiled in his direction, making him turn to see if there was anyone behind him. There wasn't. The scene changed again, showing Harry a beach where several young men and a young lady were relaxing in cut-offs. Harry shivered in the late evening chill. A tall, muscular man walked over to hold him from behind. The young lady looked over, grinned, and walked over to kiss him on the lips. _

_The lady pulled back. "Sam, why don't we get Ry inside? I know your son, James, would love to get a bedtime story from his mom." She placed a slender hand on Harry's rapidly growing baby bump. "And I'm sure that the little one's hungry. Too bad it's going to be a leech, even if the Cullens aren't that bad anymore."_

_Harry felt a sudden bout of indignation on the baby's behalf, but before he could say anything the surroundings began to fade._

* * *

_(A/N:) So, how do you like the story so far? Is it a good start? Interesting? Boring?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Categories: Harry Potter/Twilight

Pairings: Cullens/Harry/Pack, DM/BW, SB/RL

Bashings: Dumbles/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Umbridge/Bellatrix L./Bella S.

Important news:

* Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort) is good.

* This story starts at the beginning of 7th year, and Sirius and Cedric are both alive. Both instances will be explained in the first chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful review, Rori Potter! You're my first reviewer for the story.  
I hope this chapter meets everyone's approval, but if not, oh well. Can't please everybody.  
Also, thanks to my Guest reviewer (Leah), and Beth5572 (Terri) for your wonderful reviews.  
Leah, he's not now, but he will be later on. Hope that helps. candinaru25, fifespice, wildwolfrose,  
sad sabrin, Padfootette, SailorJupiter001, cullenpotterlover84, Dragon's Flame of Life,  
xXxOtAkU-444xXx, icyquest4, thanks! icyquest4, yes. Do I have to say more? Lol.  
shadewatcher, you got it! Lol. It is rather Slytherin, isn't it? :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

_September 1st_

Harry sat with the other Gryffindors, watching the sorting of the first years, and waiting for Dumbledore to make his usual odd speech. What the Headmaster had to say, however, made Harry beyond pissed.

Dumbledore smiled at the students before him. "I have just been informed that Harry Potter has proposed to Ginevra Weasley, and she said yes. Their wedding will be October 1st, exactly one month from now. Everyone give a round of applause for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Most of the school, except for the Slytherins and Harry applauded.

Ginny smirked at all of the attention she was getting. She accepted congratulations, and smiled at Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed at her, Ron, and Hermione. "I'm not marrying her." Everyone got quiet.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "Of course you are."

"Yeah, Dumbledore said you proposed, so of course you're getting married." Ron scowled slightly.

Harry stood up. "I never proposed to Ginny, Ron. I don't like her like that!"

Ron glared. "So you've just been leading her on? Playing with her feelings?"

"No," Harry answered. "I was never even dating her!"

"Of course we were dating! We started dating when you were in fourth year!" Ginny was angry and distraught at the same time.

Harry yelled, "You're lying! I had too much to think about that year, what with everyone turning on me because they thought I had put my name in the Goblet! I was fighting a dragon, saving your brother from the lake, and saving Cedric's life! There was no time to be thinking of Ron's kid sister, much less dating her! Besides, you went to the Ball with Neville! If we were dating, which we weren't, then you and I would have been to the Ball together."

"Harry, my boy," said Dumbledore, walking over to him. "You did propose to her last year. You even gave her a ring. Show it to him, my dear."

Ginny pulled a ring out from under her shirt, hanging by a chain. "It's a little big, though."

Draco Malfoy recognized the crest on the engagement ring. "That's the Potter Crest! Only the one that was chosen by the Potter heir can wear the ring! It always fits the chosen bride."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Malfoy." He nodded his head to the blond heir. The blond nodded back. "Where did you get that ring, Dumbledore? I know it wasn't in my vault; All that was in that vault was the money for my schooling."

McGonnagal stepped forward. "Is he saying that you, as his magical guardian, never told him about his vaults?!" She asked Dumbledore, outraged.

Dumbledore sighed. "I wanted him to live before he had that burden placed upon him. It's for the Greater Good."

"Don't say that!" Harry yelled. "You always say, 'It's all for the Greater Good'. Greater good for whom? You?" Harry shook with anger. "Headmaster Dumbledore, for trying to steal my line by arranging a marriage for me, you have lost all faith I had in you. Ginny will hand over the ring now, and you will reverse all you did towards me. If you took any money or items from my vaults, and I will know soon, then I demand that you give them back. I will no longer attend Hogwarts, seeing as you are manipulative." He turned to face everyone else. "Your parents are cowards. They don't stand up for what they believe in, and the hide behind a Headmaster that thinks of everyone as his pawns. They expect a seventeen year old to defeat a dark wizard, but won't do anything to help!"

Everyone stared at Harry in shock. The Golden Boy was leaving Hogwarts?! Dumbledore spoke up, "Harry, my boy. You can't leave the school! You haven't taken your newts yet."

Harry glared at the Headmaster at the 'my boy' comment. "For your information, Headmaster, I can study at home and take the newts at the Ministry whenever I'm ready. It's in the school's bylaws." He turned to Ginny. "Hand it here, now." She reluctantly handed the Potter engagement ring. Harry nodded to everyone, and beckoned to Susan Bones. When Susan followed him out of the Great Hall, Harry put up a silencing spell around them. "Susan, do you think you could get you aunt to investigate Dumbledore?"

Susan was shocked that Harry asked that of her. Shouldn't he go straight to her aunt? "Sure, Harry. I'll write her right now in our special code." She hugged him. "Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks, Susan." Harry hugged her back. They parted ways there, and after taking down the silencing spell, Harry called Dobby. *pop* "Dobby, would you please bring my stuff here, and take me to Sirius?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby popped Harry's things to him, and shrank them for the wizard. After it was all in Harry's pocket, Dobby said, "Hold on, Mr. Harry Potter, sir." *pop*

* * *

Harry and Dobby appeared at Grimauld Place, in the Kitchen. Harry saw his two godfathers kissing. "Well, isn't this sweet?"

Remus and Sirius jumped and jerked apart. "Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "Hey. I got mad at Dumbledore, and left Hogwarts permanently." He told them the story, and stopped them from threatening Dumbledore. "I think we should go to Gringotts and leave England for a while."

Remus nodded. "That's a good idea. We should see about whether or not Dumbledore has been stealing more than just the engagement ring."

"That's what I was thinking," Harry replied.

"Well, let's get going. We can buy new clothes when we get wherever we are going." Sirius led the way to the floo. They all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and made their way to Gringotts. Sirius told a teller, "We'd like to speak to the Potter Account Manager."

The goblin looked over the counter at Harry. He nodded. "Very well, Lord Black, Mr. Potter." He called out in Gobbledegook. Another goblin came over, and the teller said, "Grudmon, these wizards would like to talk to Ragnarok."

Grudmon led the three to Ragnarok's office. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Harry said. The goblin stared at him, and left. Harry and the others were invited into the office, and Harry greeted Ragnarok.

"What can I do for you, sirs?" Ragnarok asked.

"Sirius, Remus, and I agree that we need to see if Dumbledore has stolen from me. I just found out that I had more than one vault, and that Dumbledore had taken the Potter engagement ring." Harry watched the goblin's scowl.

"Dumbledore must have been blocking our letters to you." Ragnarok shuffled through papers, and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Please let a drop of blood land at the top of the parchment. The blood will soak into the parchment, so you don't need to worry about us using your blood for other (nasty) things."

Harry pricked his finger, and a drop fell onto the parchment, before Remus healed his finger. Words began to form...

...

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Vaults: Potter Trust Vault (Harry James Potter) 20,000 galleons, 50 sickles, and 12 knuts_

_Potter Vault (James Charlus Potter) 500,000,920 galleons, 212 sickles, and 35 knuts_

_Evans Trust Vault (Lily Anne Potter nee Evans) 30,000 galleons, 95 sickles, and 45 knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault 5,972,500,000 galleons, 7,115 sickles, and 723 knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault 7,000,000,000 galleons, 6,800 sickles, and 42 knuts_

_Hufflepuff Vault 4,383,294,165 galleons, 2,300 sickles, and 1,200 knuts_

_Slytherin Vault 9,842,927,458 galleons, 45,000 sickles, and 12,000 knuts_

_Transactions:_

_Money withdrawal - Harry James Potter - 10,000 galleons (from Potter trust vault) - school supplies (all 6 years)_

_Money transfer - Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1,459,200 galleons (from the Potter Vault) - Order of the Phoenix_

_Money transfer - __Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 200,000 galleons (from the Potter Vault) - Ginevra Molly Weasley  
_

_Item withdrawal - Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Potter Engagement Ring - Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Item withdrawal - __Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Potions Notebooks (from the Evans Trust Vault) - Hermione Jean Granger  
_

_Money transfer - __Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 5,000 galleons/year (from the Potter Vault) - Hermione Jean Granger; to be Harry James Potter's friend  
_

_Money transfer - __Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 5,000 galleons/year (from the Gryffindor Vault) - Ronald Bilius Weasley; to be Harry James Potter's friend  
_

_Money transfer - __Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 5,000 galleons/year (from the Gryffindor Vault) - Ginevra Molly Weasley; to get close to Harry James Potter  
_

_Money transfer - __Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 300,000 galleons (from the Potter Vault) - Ginevra Molly Weasley; bridal price  
_

...

Harry shook with anger. "I want it all back! With 50% interest. Can I keep this? I have a good idea of what to do with it." He smirked.

The goblin smirked too. "Of course, Mr. Potter. We know all about your newspaper, Mr. James Black." His smirk widened.

Sirius smirked. After Harry got all of his new titles, Sirius asked for new identities for the three wizards.

"Very well, Lord Black. What would you like your names to be?" Ragnarok asked.

Sirius replied, "How about Orion Black, for me?"

Remus said, "I'll be John Black." He looked at Sirius. "Did you know that America is becoming more open to gay marriages?" He smiled, and Sirius smiled back.

"Of course, I'll be James Black... and their adopted son." Harry smiled widely.

* * *

_(A/N:) So, how do you like the story so far? Is it a good start? Interesting? Boring?  
_


End file.
